Poison Apple
by Aguy55
Summary: Sokka and Zuko all alone? Uh-oh. This is destined to be an awful experience, but actually...it's quite...relaxing. Sokka starts with bad pick up lines, and then it progresses into more. How will this settle down for them? Obviously someone has to find out. Who? With they be heartbroken? Of course they will be. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Avatar is probably my favourite show ever. Okay. Sokka and Zuko are my favourite characters, so them being sort of a shipping is amazing! I was watching it yesterday and determined them my favourite shipping. Lol. BUT THERE ARE NO FAN FICTIONS! Tell me if I should continue? Review! Here we go**~_

"Yo, Zuko what~cha doing?" Sokka asked, plopping down next to the moody fire bender.

"Making a fire, what does it look like?" Zuko snapped harshly, flicking his wrist and causing flames to erupt.

"O~kay!" Sokka laughed and Zuko found it utterly annoying.

"Why're you still here?" Zuka snapped, glaring into the fire burning in the cold air.

"I dont know." Sokka shrugged, grinning like a fool.

"Just hurry up and leave." Zuko grumbled. Sokka grinned to himself and didn't budge, only to lay down with his hands behind his head and stare at the stars.

"Hey, Zuko?" Sokka asked all of the sudden. Zuko jumped a little, forgetting the obnoxious water triber was there with him.

"What?" Zuko snapped, angry to have been caught off guard.

"There's something wrong with my mouth..." Sokka trailed off, sticking out his tongue.

"What? What's wrong?" Zuko asked, a little alarmed.

"You're not in it..." Sokka smirked.

"Oh, you asshole!" Zuko cried, swinging at the younger male. Sokka ducked, crouching delicately a few feet away.

"Zuko, what do you wash your pants with?" Sokka grinned. "' Cause I can see myself in them!" Sokka howlled.

"I fucking hate you." Zuko grumbled, sitting back in front of the fire. Sokka pouted a little, not really offended.

"Nice legs you got there, Zuko" Sokka cleared his throat, grinning. "What time do they open?"

"Seriously, shut up." Zuko snapped, his face bright red. Secretly he was pleased it was dark and Sokka couldn't see his face.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked seriously, turning on his side to face the fire bender. "Will you play army men with me?"

"Can I _what_? Why?!" Zuko asked, baffled. What the Hell was going on in his head.

"So I can blow the Hell out of you." Sokka laughed hysterically, slowly crawling over to sit next to the very angry, blushing, ex-fire prince. Sokka forced the fire bender to lay down and crawled on to of him.

"What the Hell are you doing, Sokka?!" Zuko yelled, looking like a squashed bug under Sokka.

"Is that a banana in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" Sokka asked, positioning his legs on either side of Zuko's.

"A-A banana?" Zuko muttered, embarrassed to have been caught like that. Sokka chuckled lightly, licking the shell of Zuko's ear, making the elder shiver.

"Your dad must have been a baker," Sokka whispered into Zuko's ear, "because you have a nice set of buns." Sokka's hand travelled down to Zuko's ass. Zuko turned even more red. What. The. Fuck.

"I-I got one." Zuko attempted a smile. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "You must work at Sunway, 'cause you just gave me a foot long..." If Zuko wasn't embarrassed before, he didn't know what he was now.

"Oh my God!" Sokka laughed, pressing his lips excitedly against Zuko's. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Zuko's mouth. It was epic.

Zuko kissed back, smiling.

"Word of the day is legs. Why don't we go back to my room and we'll spread the word?" Zuko let out a small laugh as he helped Sokka take his shirt off, becoming inpatient.

Sokka kissed and bit every bit of skin exposed to him. Zuko panted underneath him, squirming a little as Sokka's tongue explored all over him.

"I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?" Sokka asked so innocently Zuko could barely stand it any longer.

"You still...sleep with teddy bear?" Zuko asked, amusement shinning in his eyes as his breath was taken away.

"Shhh." Sokka winked, reaching the waist of Zuko's pants. He looked up at Zuko with pleading eyes as if to ask "may I?" Zuko nodded and his pants were ripped off hurriedly.

"Ummm." Zuko hummed softly, thinking of another dirty pick up line. He had to admit, this was more fun then he had ever had with Mai. She'd probably slap him of he ever told these to her. But it was different when it was two guys. The atmosphere's different.

"Do you have a map? Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes." Zuko smiled to himself, proud he thought of one.

Sokka stopped what he was doing, his mouth handing open.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"That was the worst thing ever." Sokka admitted, laughing as he got back to work on Zuko's underwear.

"Oh shut up." Zuko smiled, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

"If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?" Sokka asked as Zuko's dick was exposed to the cold air. Zuko shivered, realizing just how aroused he was. Sokka's warm mouth wrapped around Zuko's length and Zuko gasped, it felt so good. Sokka sucked on Zuko"s fairly big dick and words became incoherent. Zuko's head spun as he was lost in the pleasure of what Sokka was doing to him. For such a goof, he knew what he was doing. Zuko's hand tightened in Sokka's hair and he pulled the boy tighater to him.

_I think I love you..._

The words flashed through his head, but Zuko's voice wasn't working.

"Sokka! I'm gonna-!"

"I know." Sokka grinned, sucking harder as he massaged what he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Hu!" A soft gasp was heard behind them, something only Zuko could hear. Sonja was too busy with the task at hand.

_Katara_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Katara_...

"Uh, uh, T-that wasn't..." Zuko stuttered, completely flushed. "I-It wasn't, I mean,"

Sokka stayed silent as Zuko tried desperately to figure out an excuse, his blushing face hidden in his hands as he sat next to Zuko.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Katara promised genuinely as she grinned. There was a mysterious glint in her eye that let him know that wasn't all. Zuko gulped loudly, wondering what it could be about. "But OHMIGOD! I KNEW IT! SOKKA'S G-"

"Shut up, Katara!" Sokka hissed, looking behind them, hoping no one heard. Zuko looked at him a little hurt. Of course he had been against this since the beginning, but did Sokka not want anyone to know about them?

"I mean, I want everyone to know, I do, but I can't hurt Suki like that yet!" Sokka protested, tugging at his hair. He was obviously very confused. "She was the first one to really get me, y'know?" Sokka lowered his voice, his tone becoming sad and loving. "But I think she knows I want to protect her and love her...like a sister. But I cant tell her that yet! So, please, Katara, Zuko." Sokka didn't even have to finish before they agreed.

"Oh, fuck!" Zuko cursed loudly, holding his head in his hands for his own stupidity

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Mai..." Zuko said her name like it was the worse curse in the world."I forgot I told her I'd call her tonight. Damn it!"

"It's okay, Zuko." Sokka smiled crookedly at the firebender. "She'd be a shit girlfriend if she didn't understand a little mistake." Sokka placed a hand on Zuko's softly.

"She already is a shot girlfriend." Zuko laughed bitterly but excepting what he was trying to say.

"So, you guys are like, dating now, right?!" Katara squealed, looking hungrily at their intertwined hands.

"I think I just found our biggest fan girl." Sokka laughed, squeezing Zuko's hand gently.

Zuko laughed gently, looking over at Katara. Seeing the amount of trust Katara had shown him, he expected Katara to be the last to accept them.

But he was glad she did. Now on to Sukki, Mai, and the Avatar.

"Alright! Bye, now! Sleep well!" Katara winked, before getting up and fleeing to her tent.

Sokka looked back at her to make sure she was gone, and placed his lips to Zuko's, running his hand through his short black hair. Zuko cleaned his throat.

"I seemed to have lost my pants," Zuko stated blankly, looking down at his crotch before an evil smile spread across his face. "Can I get into yours?"

"Oh, you don't wanna start this again!" Sokka laughed, punching on the taller boy.

"Oh, don't I?" Zuko purred. His face was completely red, he couldn't believe he was doing this, purposely being so suggestive!

"Nu-uh. I'll always win!" Sokka declared, straddling Zuko and pinning him to the ground.

Zuko stuck his bottom lip out, deep in thought.

"Why're you pouting?" Sokka asked, grabbing Zuko's bottom lip gently.

"Not pouting...just wondering." Zuko replied dismissively, not seeming to realize Sokka's hold on his lip.

"What about?" Sokka urged.

Zuko flushed. Uh-oh.

"Uh, you know. J-just, um, y'know, wondering who would, um, be the, uh, top if we ever, um, y'know, did...that."

Sokka laughed playfully.

"Why? Are you suggesting something, Zuko?" Socks laughed, sitting back on Zuko's lap.

"N-no! I'm just curious!" Zuko defended himself quickly.

"Oh? Wanna find out?" Sokka purred, leaving close to Zuko and preparing to kiss him. Sokka's lips brushed against Zuko's for a split second before they moved to his ear.

"Me." He whispered huskly.

"I-It could be me!" Zuko defended himself, unwilling to hurt his male pride. "I am older! And stronger!"

Sokka laughed before rolling off Zuko and stretching out next to him.

"I'd like to see this, Zuko." Sokka purred, putting his hands behind his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know I'm super late on everything and to A Chance To Fly: I absolutely love you! Like, omg you review on every chapter and it makes me so happy and your reviews could be years late and I would still appreciate them very much! I'm really sorry it's taking forever to update, but here we go!

"Sometimes I really hate you, Sokka." Zuko muttered, flicking his wrist and making the wood start up again.

"Yeah, but I know you love me too!" Sokka ran his hand over Zuko's hard on as if to prove a point.

"Pfftt." Zuko made the noise of disapproval and defeat before getting up. "I'm going to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?" Sokka asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up, your girlfriend will get curious. Go sleep with her."

"Whatever." Sokka muttered sadly, letting his (now untied) hair flop into his eyes . Zuko walked away from the pouting man and wandered off into his own unshared tent.

"Stupid Sokka." Zuko muttered to himself in the comfortable dark and silence in his tent. He turned over and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep.

...

"Fuck!" Was the first thing Zuko heard when he woke up. His tent was still pitch black and he knew it was still nighttime.

"Who goes there?!" Zuko yelled angrily, starting a little fire in his plam. What he saw was Sokka desperately trying to flee.

"Sokka?! What the Hell are you doing?!" Zuko demanded and Sokka turned around like a small puppy getting yelled at for peeing on the carpet.

"Nothing..." Sokka answered, his voice shaking. "I just wanted to sleep next to you..."

"Get the Fuck out!" Zuko yelled, and yes, maybe it was a little harsh of him, but he was tired!

...

The next day was filled of desperate attempts of

flirting mixed with humor, anger and muffled laughter from Katara. Zuko couldn't stand it anymore!

"Avatar! Come! We'll practice somewhere those baboons cannot bother us!"

"Don't you want to practice with me?" Sokka whispered lowly in Zuko's ear before running away. Zuko blushed a little as he climbed onto Oppa behind Aang.

"What's up with them today?" Aang asked. "Usually they know better than to bother us when we're practicing."

"I don't know. Who cares. Here. You can stop here." Zuko pointed and Aang flew down, twisting every now and then.

After a few minutes of training, they were so rudely interrupted.

"Avatar! Reveal yourself to the firenation!" A low voice yelled, as a rumbling was heard in the bushes. Aang looked fearfully at Zuko, wondering if he had plotted this.

"Fuck!" Zuko cursed, pushing Aang away from him. "Run. Take Oppa and fucking run!"

"But-"

"Get out of here!" Zuko yelled and Aang ran as fast as he could, but not to save himself, he would go get help. Yeah.

"Yip Yip!" Aang yelled before taking off on Oppa, leaving Zuko to fend for himself.

"Guys!" Aang yelled before getting off Oppa. He flew down, running over to were Sokka and Katara were bickering like children.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked worriedly as he glanced behind Aang in search of the firebender.

"The firenation..." Aang paused, trying to catch his breath. "Were after me." A deep unsteady breath. "And Zuko told me to run...as he held them back."

"And you left him there?!" Sokka asked, mortified.

Aang looked at him, astonished. Usually he'd be grateful the moody fire bender was gone.


End file.
